Alfie Nightingale
}} Alfie Nightingale '''(born '''Teddy Cunningham) is the son of Cindy Cunningham and Mac Nightingale, and the adoptive son of Marnie Nightingale. He is also the half-brother of James, Nathan, Ellie Nightingale, Holly, Hilton Cunningham and Juliet Quinn. Biography Arrival Alfie arrives in the moving van with Rachel Hardy. He is introduced to Jack Osborne, Darren Osborne, Nancy Osborne, Tom Cunningham and Esther Bloom. Later he meets Nico Blake in the coffee shop, and realises she goes to Hollyoaks High, Alfie asks Nico to show him around, Alfie then starts to fall in love with her. Relationship With Nico Alfie shows Nico his pet iguna, Barry. The two bond, then Alfie reveals to Nico that he was adopted by Mac on 2nd November. To celebrate, Alfie sets fireworks off in the centre of the village, but is arrested by Jason Roscoe. Jason then lets Alfie off with a warning. Later, Nico tells Alfie about a theory she had about The Gloved Hand Killer. Nico decides to go to the hospital with Robbie Roscoe and Sienna Blake, where they start a riot. DS Thorpe arrives and tells them that they will start a formal investigation. Relationship With Jade Albright Alfie and Jade Albright start getting closer together. Alfie overhears Jade talking to Nancy about her cancer, Alfie reveals he once had cancer, the two decide to refer to it as "belly dancer". On Jade's 16th birthday, Alfie shows up at her party, and she takes him out to the wall, and tells him to love life. Jade's daydream ends, and she realises she is in the hospital talking to Dr. Berrington, Dr. Berrington tells Jade she has cancer. The two console each other about it, but try not to think about it too much. Jade dies later on in Alfie’s arms. Schizophrenia After the death of Jade, Alfie makes a doll to remember her. However, Alfie also starts to hear a voice in his head which tells him to not trust anybody around him. This lead him to believe that Jade is due to come back in spirit form for them to get married and be together forever but Yasmin questions the situation when pondering his actions. He then thinks he has healing powers after thinking he saved Sienna. He put his "powers" into test with highly intoxicated Hunter at Harley's birthday party thrown by Peri which seemed to work. Things turn for the worst when Alfie is sent into hospital still hearing thoughts not to trust anyone. Cindy talks to him explaining that she understands and gets him to take his meds blaming her for his mental state. Intro *2015-2016: Alfie plays a video game then holds his pet lizard, Barry. *2016-: Alfie is looking at stars through a telescope with Jade. *2016-2017: Alfie is looking at stars through a telescope. *2018-2019: Alfie is in Esther's Magic Bean, play-fighting with Tom Cunningham, Peri Lomax and Harley Frater. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Nightingale family Gallery Mercedes Alfie 2.jpg Mercedes Alfie.jpg Alfie nightingale.jpg Alfie looking.jpg Sienna Nathan Alfie Patrick Maxine.jpg Nightingale family no Neeta.jpg Nightingale family 2.jpg Nightingale family 1.jpg Nightingale family live.jpg Alfieintro.jpg Alfie_looking.jpg Sienna_Nathan_Alfie_Patrick_Maxine.jpg Mercedes_Alfie_2.jpg Mercedes_Alfie.jpg Alfie_Jade_.jpg Alfie_Jade_Birthday.jpg Jade_Alfie.jpg Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2015 debuts Category:2019 departures Category:2001 births Category:Cunningham family Category:Nightingale family Category:Students Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Past characters